Route Divergance
by Ayin15251
Summary: My take on an OC added into the Slugterra story line. How will this change the path of the story? Read to find out!
1. The Trade

Inspiration for this? Everyone has been doing some kind of added OC story, so I went why not I got an OC. That and we need more stories. This is gonna following the basic canon series at the start of each arc, but the story will have some changes to major plot twists (no pun intended). How bad can it be?

P.S. If the chapter title is an episode name then it's the start of a new arc.

' _Go steal some slugs. I thought that it would be easy, but no! I just had to been found and trapped in goo with the Shane Gang instead!'_ The stuck stranger thought to herself, annoyed at the molenoid's excessive panicking. ' _How did I even got into this mess in the first place?'_

 _ **Flashback**_

The stranger entered entered the basement through a vent system. Laid out in front of her was dozens upon dozens of slugs in cages. She snuck through the rows and grabbed her keytool at the first cage. ' _This is gonna be a piece of cake_.'

A Negashade spotted her and started chirping out of panic. "Hey now, relax." The stranger said in a whisper, "My name's Niya, and I'm gonna get you all out in a giff. Just hold on for now."

The slug chirped in response and quieted itself for the sake of escaping. Suddenly, the sound of someone kicking down the door filled the room. ' _Damn it! Blakk's goons shouldn't be here yet!'_

"Well! Uh, well I could of done that!"

"Woah…"

"There must be hundreds. What are they all doing down here?"

Niya looks at the four people who entered the room. ' _A molenoid, a cave troll, and two humans. Wait a minute… Is that the Shane!'_ She looks at the group in surprise. ' _It's official, I'm dead.'_

The garage door opened with the Shopkeeper and Blakk's Enforcer entering the room. All of the Shane Gang ducked down and hid; furthermore, with the Shane ducking down beside me. He was about to say something before she covered his mouth with her hand and signaled towards the door.

"Business has been slow," said the Shopkeeper. "Especially with the Dragon Thief stealing slugs, but there are still a lot of first rate slugs in here. P-powerful ones with lots of training. Just how Dr. Blakk likes."

" _Grrr_. Load them up." Said the Enforcer.

"Dr. Blakk is behind this." Whispered the other human.

"And what do you bet that he's turning those slugs into creepy ghouls." The cave troll whispers back.

"Yeah. Well, he's not getting Joules, or any of these slugs. Come on!" The Shane whispered.

Niya, realizing he's about to blow their cover, tried to grab the Shane. "Wait!" She whispered in panic.

The Shane creeps up to the Tazarling's cage with the slug happily chirping at him. " _Shh._ We're getting you outta here."

 _Whrrrrr._ "That does not belong to you."

"Says who?" The Shane challenged.

"Dr. Blakk." The Enforcer replied.

"Well I don't see him here right now, and there are way more of use than there are of you!"

The Shane Gang popped up from behind the cages, blasters aimed at the Enforcer.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked the Shane.

"They call me, Diablos Nacho."

"Alright _Nacho!_ There are two ways this can go down."

 _Blast!_

"Whoa!" Spikes were blasted in all directions towards the Shane Gang. "Okay, three." The Shane said shaken up.

Niya loads her blaster with a Phosphoro at the ready. "Idiot." As soon as the Shane Gang loaded their slugs, Niya aimed her blaster at Nacho and pulled the trigger. Blinded by the flash, Nacho was easily knocked over by the slugs launched at him.

"Ha ha! Now the great Pronto will end the dual." He loaded his blast and took aim at Nacho; although, when he shot his Flatulorhinkus it missed its target by a long shot and instead hit Niya. "Uh… oopsy."

Nacho got up and thrown Niya across the room at the Shane Gang. She landed on top of them and got blasted by a ghoul, and they ended up stuck in black goop and got stuck.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

By this point, the Shopkeeper was spraying dissolvent on them and freeing the team. "How can you do business with Blakk?" The Shane said angrily at the Shopkeeper.

"A Lot of people do kid! He makes it _hard_ to say no. Besides they're just slugs!"

"You don't have any idea what he's doing with them do you?"

"And I don't think I want to. And besides I have to deal with that slug thief!" He points at Niya accusingly.

"I'm no slug _thief._ " She said venomously to the Shopkeeper.

"Then prove it _criminal."_

The Shane walking between the two "She's with us, so back off."

" _Hmff._ " And with that, the Shopkeeper walks off.

Pronto looks at the Niya with suspicion. "Eli, is it _really_ a good idea to let _her_ off the hook. She is a _slug thief_. You can't trust their kind." Niya glairs at the molenoid in anger. "Like I said, I'm no slug _thief_."

"I have to agree with her Pronto, if she was a thief then she would've left us to fend for ourselves," said Eli. "And besides, it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help with what we're going to do next."

Eli turns towards the rest of the Shane Gang. "We're going to get Joules, and the rest of those slugs too. I'm not gonna let Blakk turn them into ghouls."

"You realize that means going straight to Blakk's citadel."

"We said we wanted to send him a message, now we can hand deliver it." Eli holds out his hand towards Niya. "You in?"

Niya looks at his hand gestured towards her. "If it means freeing those slugs and sticking it to Blakk, the I'm in." She grabs the hand and shakes it. "By the way the name's Niya, and don't you forget it Shane."

Eli smiles at her response. " I'm Eli. And this is Kord, Trixie, and Pronto." He said gesturing to his friends.

And chapter one done! Now just comment on what you think so far. I also take constructive criticism to help improve my stories, and also flames fuel my my fire suckers! Okay I'm done.


	2. Into the Lion's Den

It's been awhile since I updated anything, so now I finally got around to posting this new chapter. Yeah! Now enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Blakk Citadel**_

After the gang made their way to Dr. Blakk's cavern, they split up and head to their positions. Eli and Niya walk up to the front door while the rest of them head underground.

Eli presses a few buttons on the front panel and the screen comes to life. "Who are you?"

"Eli Shane, I'm here to see Dr. Blakk."

The guard looks through the camera and spots Niya behind him. "And who is she?"

"Niya Caverous, I too am here on business to see Dr. Blakk." She replied.

The guard gives them another look over leaving the screen. "Wait here." Almost immediately after they are buzzed in and giving the right of way, leaving the others time to dig their way in.

 _ **Inside Blakk Citadel**_

Eli and Niya walk down the gloomy halls of the citadel, making their way to a metal door with Blakk's logo on the front.

The guard guiding them stops and signals towards the door. "In there."

The two of them passed through the door and were greeted by a large open room with a large portrait of Dr. Blakk on the far wall. Immediately they were met with another one of Blakk's goons. Eli, being the first to spot him automatically questioned him, "Where's Blakk?"

"Indisposed," was the immediate reply. "What can I do for you?" The goon asked.

"For starters, I want my slug back!" Eli said impatiently.

The goon shook his head at the boy's response. He looks over at Niya quizzically since he didn't recall there being another person along with the Shane. "And what can I do for you?" He asked.

Niya carefully studies him, making sure there aren't any faulty tricks up the man's sleeve. "For now, nothing of dire need."

* * *

Dr. Blakk paces across a stage in front a variety of slug slingers. "What I'm asking you is so little compared to what I'm offering. Your loyalty and service, in exchange for the most powerful weapon that slugterra has ever seen. I know you are men of action, not words, so am I." Blakk pauses and signals towards a guard. "So I'll put it simply, take the power I've offered and join me."

Slug slingers head up and started to take and select ghouls of their choosing as Blakk watches in satisfaction of having more slingers under his thumb; however, during his speech Trixie, Kord, and Pronto head into his slug storage on a mission.

When the other three members of the Shane Gang dug their way into the storage, they immediately started searching around for Joules.

"Okay dudes, let's spring these slugs and mission accomplish ourselves outta here." Kord said as he looked around, hoping no guards would suddenly enter all of a sudden.

"Uh, one problem," Trixie said as she fracticly searches through the cages, "Joules isn't here, we're too late!"

* * *

"So… Did you always wanted to be a henchmen, or was it something you just kinda fell into?" The goon just looked at Eli in annoyance. "Okay then… Any idea when Blakk's gonna show? I know I surprised him by dropping in like this but…"

"On the contrary, I've been expecting you." Eli's head pops up in surprise as he spotted Dr. Blakk walking in.

As Pronto, Trixie, and Kord started unloading slugs, one of the goons walked in taking invitory of all of the cages. He lifted his head up in shock of the stranglers in the room. "Intruders!" The man punched a button on a cylinder and alarms start buzzing and flashing red.

Trixie turns to the others "We need to get out of here! Now!"

A buzzsaw whizzes by and they duck for cover. "Pronto seconds that!" In the heat of the moment the molenoid starts digging downward to escape their downfall.

"Pronto, hurry it up!" Kord immediatly loads up a flaringo and takes aim. "We can't take much of this before backup arrives!"

* * *

"Marince, leave us." Blakk turns his attention to the Shane accostomly. "So, let's get down to business, you do realize why I invited you here, don't you?"

"Invited? I guess the invitation gotten lost in the mail!" Eli started to get into the defencive, unknowing of Blakk's other motives.

"But you did get the… message I left you in your little club house." Blakk looks over at Niya, "As for you… I don't recall sending you a personal greeting."

Niya glares at Dr. Blakk and stood her ground. "No, you just accidentally gave out that invite. A bad business practice if I do say so myself."

Blakk returns the glare as he finally recognized who Niya was. "You are the slug thief who stolen from my slug shipment along with some of my ghouls." Eli looks between the two and knew this was starting to go down hill.

Niya laughs at Blakk's accusations and starts to humor him. "Slug thief? Nah. I just set them free as the mushrooms set. As for the ghouls, I would say I'm a ghoul thief but then again you're already give them out for free, so no harm no foul."

Blakk grabs the handle of his blaster in annoyance. "Apparently…"

Seeing the added tension between the two, Eli steps in and tries to quell the conflict to the best of his abilities. "She's still part of the Shane Gang, as such she is a representative and still deserves the same respect as the me and the rest of my team." Eli turns his head to Niya and looks her straight in the eye. "As for you, this is a _peaceful_ meeting as far as I'm concerned and not a slug out, so there is no room for unnecessary attitude and going on the offencive." He returns his attention to Blakk as he finish. "Since this is a meeting, let's get back to the business of me getting my slug back."

Blakk releases his hold on the blaster and straightens himself out. "Very well then." He reaches for a slug tube and unclips it from his vandelier. "I believe this was the slug you we're looking for." He holds up the slug tube containing Joules. "I was offering him up for you joining me; however, I don't appreciate being distracted while your associates steal from me." Immediately guards enter the room and point their blasters at Eli and Niya.

"What was that about this being peaceful?"

* * *

How's the chapter? Review this below, and remember, flames fuel this fire. :)


End file.
